


Role Reversal

by SingerColt13



Series: The Road So Far One Shots NSFW [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW Art, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingerColt13/pseuds/SingerColt13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These One Shots are based off our main story The Road So Far and are inspired by pictures or Songs.</p><p>This one takes place before the show when the girls were on their own on the road. To learn more about these characters check out our Story: The Road So Far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”
> 
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of canon, blank spaces (Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. These One shots are based off our Story “The Road So Far” here on AO3. So if these stories spark some interest check it out, We love reviews and we sincerely appreciate constructive criticism.  
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

(Credit For Image given to where Credit is Due. The Image was submitted for a reference point, so we posted it as a reference. Image not Ours)

  Toni took in Cora’s lithe body, lingering on the swell of her ass.

“Do you know how beautiful you are right now?” Toni asked, trailing her fingers down Cora’s bareback. “And you’re all mine, aren’t you?”   
“Yes,” Cora whispered.

Toni hummed as she ran her hands down her sides. Cora’s hands were tied up to the bar they placed on their four-poster bed.

She nipped Cora’s neck, inhaling her sweet scent. She massaged her lower back kissed her way down, sucking her breast into her mouth. Cora cried out and Toni smirked against her chocolate flesh. She slid her hand down her belly and cupped her pussy. The wetness coated her palm and she moaned.

“So ready for me.”  She ran her fingers along her slit and teased he entrance. Cora moaned.

“Right there, Toni.”

“You know I only want to give you what you want,” Toni whispered. She pushed inside her slick center and moaned. “Look at how you squeeze my fingers.” She pulled out and eased back in building a slow rhythm. Cora ground against her fingers. “That’s right baby, use my fingers,” Toni encouraged. “Come undone for me baby. I want to see you let go.”

“T-Toni.”

“That’s right. I’m the one making you feel like this.” She increased her speed. “Come for me, Cora.”

Cora threw her head back and shuddered. Her muscles flexed, and she shook with the orgasm that rocked through her body. 


End file.
